Chapter 2 Nadie me comprende
by Shadaria50
Summary: Que tal perdon por no haber subido el viernes es solo que no estuve pero aqui les tengo otro capitulo de Sonadow :33 disfrutenlo


Sonadow

Hey! Que tal muchos me conocerán por mi canal en Youtube "Shadaria50" eh escrito muchísimas cosas, mas que nada Shadamy :33 se que es raro una fan Shadaria escribiendo Shadamy pero bueno, que puedo decir ambas parejas me encantan! Aquí en fanfiction. Net escribiré historias cortas, de temporada o simplemente por que se me ocurren. No he escrito Yaoi para nada del mundo pero debo confesar que me encanta! Este es mi primer fanfic de Yaoi Sonadow escoji esta pareja por que fue la primera que conoci en este genero, tome el tema de la navidad por esta temporada, espero que sea de su agrado y un consejin :DD escuchen la canción de los backstreet boys "Show me the meaning of being lonely". Sin mas que decir los dejo con esta historia comenzamos:

Chapter 1: Muestrame el significado de estar solo….

En una noche de frio invierno nos encontramos en la cabaña de un curioso erizo color azul, Con ojos color verde esmeralda se encontraba sentado en un lindo sofá color vino que se encontraba frente a la chimenea sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una frasada color blanco como la nieve que caia fuera de la ventana, Tenia la radio encendida donde se escuchaba la canción "Jingle Bell Rock",el oji esmeralda tenia una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano izquierda y en la derecha se podía apreciar una carta que decía: "Sonic te espero para que pases la navidad con nosotros, todos te extrañamos has estado muy ausente los últimos meses, es navidad no es momento de melancolías, la cita es en mi casa a las 10:00 pm. Firma Tails".

-Con que una fiesta navideña eh- decía sorbiendo chocolate y dando un suspiro –La navidad no es la misma desde que el se fue, desde que me abandono. Dicen que la navidad alegra la vida de las personas tristes sin embargo yo no puedo verlo asi- Un pequeño lago de lagrimas comenzó a brotar de sus ojos color esmeralda –El dijo que volveria y no fue cierto! Si tan solo no ubiera desaparecido despues de aquella batalla- *Y eso fue "Jingle bell Rock" ahora la canción mas pedida del momento "Show me the meaning of being lonely"* -Esa canción…- decía mientras subia el volumen en la radio..

_Muéstrame lo que significa estar solo__  
__Tantas palabras para el corazón roto__  
__Es difícil ver en un amor irritado__  
__Tan difícil respirar__  
__Camina conmigo y talvez__  
__pronto las noches lleguen a ser de luz__  
__Salvaje y libre yo podría sentir el sol__  
__Cada deseo tuyo se hará realidad_

El oji esmeralda de pronto comenzó a llorar de una manera incontrolable, De encima de la chimenea tomo una fotografía de dos erizos, uno nuestro pequeño amigo azulado que estaba junto a un erizo negro como la noche con algunas franjas rojas en sus puas y ojos, tenia un mechon de pelo blanco en el pecho. La foto parecía haber sido tomada en una tarde de primavera cuando las flores están en su esplendor. De fondo había muchas caléndulas color amarillo, el enorme sol se escondia, una hermosa tarde romantica. En una de las esquinas de la fotografía tenia la fecha: 10/06/2013. Tomandola en sus manos –Hace 7 meses aun estabas a mi lado, dijiste que me amabas y que nunca me ibas a dejar.. me dijiste: _" Muestrame el significado de estar solo"_ Un poco molesto canto-_"Dime ¿por que? No puedo estar donde tu estas" _Shadow me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos tu y yo, por que nos dijiste a Silver y a mi que nos retiraramos, juntos pudimos matar a Mephiles pero tu dijiste –"Sonic tu y Silver deben de irse de inmediato si Mephiles los encuentra los matara y no quiero pederte te prometo que estare bien, volveré con tigo te lo prometo"- Despues de eso Silver y yo salimos de Solaris te dejamos solo, a los pocos minutos se escucho una explosión. Cuando Silver y yo regresamos no te encontramos por ningún lado solo encontramos el cetro de la oscuridad dentro de una capsula de tiempo, dedujimos que tu habías encerrado a Mephiles en el cetro y en la capsula del tiempo. Te busque hasta el cansancio pero en vano te habías ido, hasta la fecha no has vuelto y me pregunto.. ¿Qué paso contigo? ,¿Dónde es que estas?, ¿Por qué no me has buscado?, ¿Acaso.. me has olvidado?.,- Ve la notita de su amigo el zorrito de dos colas sobre el sillón en donde estaba- Una fiesta! En estos momentos no tengo ganas de nada, es que ellos no me entienden! Que ubiera sentido Tails si Cosmo fuera la que desapareciera o Silver si ubiese sido Blaze, Incluso Knuckles si ubiese sido Rouge aunque diga que no le importe lo que le pase a ella se que estaría destrozado pues asi o peor me siento yo! Aquel ser al que amaba.. Ya no estaba a mi lado…

-apago la radio y subió las escaleras de caoba para asi entrar a su habitación y meterse entre las cobijas para despues adentrarse en un profundo sueño-

Continuara….

Hasta aquí el capitulo 1 nos vemos en el siguiente ;)

Chapter 2: Nadie me comprende

El Sol se colaba por las ventanas, los sonidos de los pequeños en sus trineos se escuchaba a lo cerca, el aroma a pino recién cortado daba al ambiente un tono de tranquilidad y paz, el frio por la mañana no era tan grande como el de la tarde- noche, Sonic estaba en la cama despierto viendo hacia el techo. –No pude dormir mucho anoche, cuando creía conciliar el sueño me despertaba de repente, me siento inquieto, no se que es lo que me sucede.- *bip bip* vibraba el teléfono del oji esmeralda sobre la mesita de noche

- debe de ser un mensaje de Tails- Suspiraba- La fiesta navideña es mañana.. pero sinceramente no quiero ir- Tomo su teléfono y leyó el mensaje: "Que tal estas, espero no haberte despertado, solo quería decirte que si querías ir conmigo de compras la verdad no quiero ir sola", el mensaje fue enviado por una eriza de 14 años de color rosa, que la mayoría de las veces vestia un vestido color rojo, un liston del mismo color en su corto cabello, unas botas rojas con un detalle en blanco, ella tenia ojos verdes esmeralda iguales a los de Sonic su nombre era Amy Rose quien alguna ves estuvo enamorada del erizo azul-

-¿Compras? De seguro quiere que la ayude a escoger los mejores regalos navideños mmm.. –ponia su mano sobre su cabeza con cara pensativa- que mas da no puedo quedarme encerrado para siempre, aceptare- el erizo envio el mensaje de aceptación a lo que, la niña rosa respondió- "Ok! Gracias por aceptar! En media hora paso a tu casa"- Bien- dejaba el teléfono sobre la mesita- tendre que apurarme si no quiero hacerla esperar mucho- dicho esto tomo una toalla color verde jade y se fue rumbo a la ducha, quería relajarse un poco por no haber dormido la noche anterior, tomo un relajante baño sin novedades, solo pensaba en algo.. o mejor dicho en alguien.. –Shad…-

Salio de la ducha, y se puso sus típicos tenis color rojo, y bajo rápido las escaleras caoba para asaltar el refri ya que la panza le rugia :33, Abrio la puerta del refrigerador y miro dentro cuidadosamente- Ahora.. que será lo que desayunare mm.. leche y cereal.. con eso bastara- Saco la leche del refrigerador, despues fue por un tazon que estaba encima del fregadero, a continuación tomo un poco de "cereal ring" (cereal en forma de anillos xD) y lo vertió dentro del tazon junto con la leche, tomo una cuchara y se fue a sentar en un desayunadero (de esas barras que están a media cocina :33) comenzó a comer, cuando fijo la vista hacia fuera de la ventana donde se veía un enorme roble con un nido de pajarillos que se preparaban para volar- Es raro ver a los pajarillos en estas épocas, tal ves se les hizo tarde para irse. –en ese momento un pequeño pajarillo amarillo se asomo por el nido- asi que es por eso que no se han ido, tal ves el pequeñin no sepa volar y sus padres esperaban el momento apropiado para irse- los tres pajarillos echaron vuelo y se fueron de la vista de Sonic- ahí van, como una familia unida.. me pregunto como sera sentir la vida de un pequeño dentro de ti… pero que cosas digo! Yo no puedo experimentar eso.. -*ding dong* Se escuchaba el timbre- Esa debe de ser Amy- ´dejo el plato vacio sobre el fregadero y se apresuro a abrir la puerta

- Hola Sonic! :3 –decia la pequeña peli rosa que traia puesto un abrigo rojo, unas botas del mismo color y esta ves en lugar del liston traiga un moño color blanco- ¿Cómo estas?- Le decía con una sonrisa angelical al oji esmeralda- Hola Amy.. pues estoy un poco cansado anoche no dormi muy bien que digamos, y tu como estas hace tiempo que no te veía-

-lo mismo digo Sonic, tiene mucho que no sales de tu casa, entiendo que te sientas triste pero no puedes pasártela encerrado, te extrañamos todos espero que vengas mañana a casa de Tails-

-Lo se amy.. pero aveces no tengo ganas de ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie, pero dejemos este tema, esta bien. Y vamos a tus compras que se nos ara tarde- decía mientras se ponía una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello- Eres un exagerado tenemos todo el dia, -dijo ella mientras le abrazaba- espera.. ese perfume…- mientras olia un pedazo de la bufanda que el azulado traia sobre el cuello- es el de Shadow verdad…

-Si.. es el perfume que el usaba- La peli rosa prefirió no seguir cuestionándolo, por que sabia que cuando Shadow era el tema de conversación, Sonic se ponía melancolico y algunas veces se ponía de malas y se iba sin decir nada, ella lo entendía perfectamente, asi que durante el camino a la tienda no le hablo mas que de su vida de ella y su relación con un erizo verde de ojos azules de 17 años que portaba una chaqueta negra con detalles de flamas, sobre su cabeza llevaba unas gafas de color rojo, en su pecho tenia cicatrices muchos decían que el mismo se las había echo de niño, después de la muerte de su madre. Su nombre es Scourge the hedgehog, este es el medio hermano de Sonic, hace mucho tiempo cuando el padre de Sonic, el importante hombre de negocios el señor "demian the hedgehog" murió la madre de Sonic lo asimilo muy rápido, el hombre ya estaba en fase terminal de una anemia orrible por dejar de comer para tomar "el valioso tiempo" en hacer negocio, tras negocio.

Sonic lo supero bastante rápido por que tenia la edad de 1 año era un bebe, al poco tiempo la madre de Sonic se caso con uno de los empresarios que trabaja junto a Demian el señor "Brandon the hedgehog" el también era uno de los mas ricos incluso un poco mas que Demian, la madre de Sonic, Dayane se caso de nuevo con Brandon al poco tiempo de la boda y cuando Sonic tenia 2 años ella le dio la noticia que tendría un nuevo hermanito y así fue Scourge y Sonic convivieron juntos a pesar de que tenían sus diferencias, únicamente se veian en las reuniones familiares que su madre organizaba cada mes pero.. tras su muerte ellos se unieron un poco mas.

A pesar de que Sonic tiene mucho dinero, por la herencia de su padre su casa es muy sencilla, solo tiene dos pisos a comparación de la casa, o mejor dicho mansión de Scourge, llena de cosas, sirvientes, tesoros y demás.

-A si que te lo llevas bien con el, me alegra eso- decía Sonic mientras llegaban a la plaza, -Vaya que si, a veces no tiene tiempo para mi pero lo comprendo es un hombre ocupado- decía mientras abria la puerta para entrar- muchas gracias por acompañarme, la verdad no se que podría regalarles-

-¿No te parece extraño?, digo se supone que los regalos navideños son sorpresa y si veo mi regalo le quitaras "lo emocionante"-, -Bueno pues.. digamos que tu regalo ya lo tengo :33 por eso mismo quise pedirte que vinieras-, Con voz indiferente –la verdad me daría lo mismo lo que me regalaran, no me lo tomes a mal se que lo que sea que me hayas comprado me lo darás de corazón pero.. -, -ya lo se, nada te llena después de que Shadow se fue, Sonic debes dejar eso a un lado, la vida sigue-

-que poco me conoces, me pregunto si ubiese sido Scourge ¿que ubiera pasado? Enserio… ¿lo ubieras superado?- , -Pues.. no creo que lo ubiera superado, tienes razón Sonic lo siento, somos amigos. Anda busquemos regalos!- mientras ponía una cara de felicidad –

*Pensando* -De verdad que nadie de ellos me entiende, no lo culpo no me comprenden. Esta bien seguire con mi vida así como si nada, fingiré que el nunca existió, pero que demonios! Es imposible tan solo recuerdo.. cuando el y yo nos confesamos nuestro amor…-

Continuara….

Hasta aquí el capitulo 2 un poco mas largo :33

Chapter 3:

*Pensando* -De verdad que nadie de ellos me entiende, no lo culpo no me comprenden. Esta bien seguire con mi vida así como si nada, fingiré que el nunca existió, pero que demonios! Es imposible tan solo recuerdo.. cuando el y yo nos confesamos nuestro amor…-

-Flash back-

En las colinas de nieve se podía observar a dos erizos que estaban en la espera de un tercer miembro de su equipo

Si que se esta tardando este tipo- decía el erizo negro como la noche mientras caminaba en círculos

Quieres tranquilizarte solo a demorado por diez minutos, eres un exagerado. Y deja de dar vueltas que me estas volviendo loco- decía el oji-esmeralda mientras lo veía con cara de desesperación

Bien me calmare, pero es que detesto la gente impuntual- mientras se sentaba a un lado del oji-esmeralda- ¿Y que tal vas con tu noviecita?

¿Pero que demonios dices!? Amy no es mi noviecita el que la haya salvado hace mucho tiempo y ella quiera agradecérmelo de una forma diferente no es mi problema- con una cara de molesto

Jajá! Que bueno por que simplemente no serias buen novio para ella- mirándo al erizo joven de pies a cabeza

A que no seria un buen novio eh! ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?- con cara de confundido

Bueno digo no eres del todo que digamos, el hombre ideal para una mujer- mirándolo a los ojos- el oji-esmeralda sintió la mirada y simplemente se sonrojo y temblaba al hablar- a-así bueno pues- yo-yo creo que tu… tampoco eres el- el tipo ideal para una m-mujer

Que bueno por que yo solo me intereso en una sola persona-mientras se acercaba a Sonic- el otro por sus reflejos se hizo para atrás mientras el oji-rubi lo acorralo en un árbol- S-shadow.. pero que estas diciendo..

Estoy diciendo en que me intereso en una sola persona que tengo frente a mi, tu Sonic the hedgehog, desde que te conocí me agradaste, aunque demostraba lo contrario. Tus esmeraldas me echizan, tu forma positiva de ver las cosas hacen que mi amargo corazón vea la luz. Aunque aveces eres un tanto irritante por tu positivismo Te amo..-Tomo el rostro de nuestro pequeñin y le planto un beso-

No puedo creerlo mi amigo, mi rival enamorado de mi. La verdad yo también lo estoy de el es por eso que aveces llega a caerme mal cuando me ignora o me llama niño!- Sonic pensó- Shad.. Yo también te amo

Lo se.. si no me amaras o si sintieras asco por mi no ubieras respondido a mi beso..

*fin del flash back*

Hey, ¿Sonic?- decia la pelirosa mientras movia las manos en señal de que la mirara- ¿Qué? A lo siento amy- mientras salía de sus pensamientos- creo que me distraje por un momento..- Si no me dices no me doy cuenta- con cara de molesta- lo siento ¿Qué decias?- decía mientras estaba atento a la respuesta de la pelirosa

Te estaba diciendo que ¿Qué podría regalarle a Scourge? Digo el lo tiene todo..-ponia su mano en su cabeza- Bien.. creo que hay algo que Scourge no tiene..-con cara de pensativo- Sonic el es muy rico lo tiene todo, una gran mansión, todos los videojuegos que existen, las consolas también, la ropa de las mejores marcas, maravillosos autos ¿Qué mas le puede hacer falta?- mientras ponía cara de desesperada- lo que le falta a Scourge es un gesto de corazón, tendrá todas las cosas materiales pero.. desde que mama murió el se volvió un tanto frio, por que no en ves de comprarle algo, le haces un regalo por tu cuenta.. digo.. a veces dicen que algo echo por ti mismo es mas valioso que algo comprado ¿no es así?- dando una sonrisa

Sonic eres un genio!, tengo que comprar varios materiales para hacerle una enorme carta y muchas cosas mas!- dicho esto corrió en dirección a una tienda de manualidades- Hay Amy… tan fácil que era hacer eso desde un principio- la siguió pero de pronto sintió una mirada- ¿uh?- volteo a todos lados pero no encontró a nadie que lo mirase- tal vez son mis nervios- y entro a la tienda para auxiliar a la eriza rosa

"_Muestrame el significado de estar solo_"…- mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse de aquella plaza.

Continuara…

Hasta aquí el tierno capitulo 3 n.n


End file.
